magic mayhem
by potterhead8989
Summary: Sadie and Carter go to hogwarts what could go wrong?. the answer is everything. Sadie has boy troubles again and everything is turning upside down. and what is stranger is that Sadie knows and loves the strange boy, the boy that scarred her for life.
1. the letters

Carter's POV

"CARTER, SADIE GET DOWN HERE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU" yelled my dear uncle Amos at what 5 in the morning. Honestly what is so important he has to wake me up. Then I heard Sadie complaining honestly she sounds like a mountain goat being tortured [ ow Sadie that hurts and you know it's true ]. I stomped down the stairs with my hair a mess ( yes boys can care about those things to ) while I watched Sadie stomp out her room with her hair ( I have no idea how she does it) looking like it had just been through a salon[and no that was not meant as a complement Sadie]. Uncle Amos was sitting on the couch in the living room holding 2 odd looking letters in his hand.

Sadie's POV

So yea let's skip the boring bits Carter said which was all of it. Well uncle Amos was holding 2 letters and announced "Carter, Sadie you know how I feel you should learn more magic" "yea" we replied not knowing where this was going. "well I just got these letters and your going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry".


	2. reunited

Carter's POV

"your going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" our uncle announced. What in the name of Ra is Hogwarts. I must have looked confused because uncle Amos started explaining. "Hogwarts is a school for witches and Wizards where they learn how to use and control magic". Cool I can't wait I hope they have decent library. "there are 4 houses that you could be put into Griffindor for the brave and bold, Ravenclaw for smart ones, huffelpuff for the kind ones and slitherin for the sly and cruel ones (that sounds like Sadie). I am so aiming for ravenclaw I always thought I was smart. "So when do we leave" I asked curiously "right now" my surprising uncle replied. With that a portal opened and we stepped through into kings cross station in London. In front of us stood an amazing scarlet train and all around were parents and children, owls and toads, cats and wands it was amazing.

Sadie's POV

The place was full of life children waving goodbye and parents ready to break down. As we climbed onto the train Carter and I got separated. Soon the hallways cleared but I still couldn't find an empty compartment soon I found one with only three people in it. "hi could I sit here everywhere else is fu-. I was about to finish my sentence when a boy that looked like… but no it couldn't be could it "Sadie is that you". Oh no it was him his green eyes his black fluffy hair and the lightning scar on his head it was him it was harry Potter!. "you know what I'm just going to go find my brother bye" with that I scooted out.

Harry's POV

I guess your wondering how I know Sadie Kane, well you see my uncle and aunt took me and my cousin out on a trip to London then BAM they left me. I was walking around the streets when I bumped into a girl with blond hair, blue eyes, combat boots and a leather jacket. She looked about the same age as me and she was VERY pretty. "Hi I'm Harry Potter" I said as I held out my hand and she shook it saying "Sadie Kane nice to meet you, I was just heading to the park you want to come?" she asked politely. And since then we were best friends. What happened you ask well it was the day before Hagrid came and me and Sadie were at the skate park. We got tired so we sat down on one of the benches and I don't know what came over me I just leaned in and kissed her. Then I heard my uncle shouting for me so I got up and ran leaving her there confused and hurt. And I never saw her again until now. I will never forgive myself for doing that but I guess I always had a little crush on her. "So who was that cute girl" asked Ron uh that made rage boil up inside me wait a second what that was weird why was I angry. "I think more to the point is how you know her Harry" Hermione asked suspiciously. "You guys it doesn't matter ok so let's just forget about it" I snapped at her.


	3. the sorting

Sadie's POV

I can't believe it, it's him it really was him. This is bad very bad.

We were nearly at Hogwarts now and clambering in to carts pulled by things that looked like zombie horses. I saw Harry waving but I just ignored him and climbed into one with an awkward looking boy with a toad and too cute boys one that looked kind of like Walt and another one with sandy hair.

I sat down and thought about why Harry never came back to see me. Was it because he was to scared to after he kissed me was it because I was ugly so many things could have happened. I wished he would tell me what happened.

While I was thinking we had arrived at Hogwarts and stepped into a huge hall.

I stood in line with a load of small kids with my brother.

In front of us was an old dirty hat children would put it on there heads and then the hat shouted out the name of the house the child would be in.

my brother went fourth and an old bearded guy stepped forth and his voice boomed over the hall. "this year we have 2 late arrivals called the Sadie and Carter Kane. Carter Kane will be a seventh year and Sadie Kane will be 5 year. So let them be sorted" and clapped his hands.

Carter went up and sat on the stool for about 2 minutes until the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW" carter walked off and sat at the raven claw table looking pleased.

"Kane, Sadie" a old witch pronounced. I walked up and eagerly jammed the hat on my head. "oh yes I see a brave one you are proud of your deeds and eager to prove yourself to others" the hat whispered in my ear. "and what is this I see a goddess in your head" did I tell you I have a winged goddess stuck in my brain. "believe me girl you'll go far and I have never been wrong in my time" believe me this hat is weird kind of like uncle Vinnie ( long story). "you would do well in slytherin but I see more spunk and bravery in you so I'm going to put you in… GRFIFFENDOR!".

He shouted the last word out to everyone in the hall and they clapped as I ran to the griffendor table and sat down next to 2 red headed twins.

"Fred" one twin said and held out his hand "George" said the other. I shook neither and raised my eyebrow at them I pointed to the one that said Fred and said "your George" then I pointed to the one that said George "and your Fred". They looked at each other in awe "how did she figure it out" they said at the same time "Oh please you can't full the pranking queen". "well what's the best prank you ever played" they asked like they were serious buissnes people.

"I cast the in through the out door on my brothers room so as soon as he walked out the door he was in his room again" I gloated.

They looked impressed (which they should be) and then confused "hang on if you just started Hogwarts then how could you know magic" they asked. "because I'm an Egyptian magician kind of the same as a witch but I've learned magic on the job".

"what do you mean on the job" they asked curiously "my first adventure being chased by crazy magicians and battling evil gods. Second adventure awaking a crazy old sun god who transformed into my brothers girlfriend. An our third adventure tricking a goddess and making her think jelly babies are evil then battling a huge evil snake who was going to eat the sun and did I tell you I have a goddess in my head listening to us this very moment".

Now I had them nearly falling of there seats. "Oh really show us missy" they demanded. "alright meet me outside the big forest at 12 sharp ok then I'll show you" I ordered them and carried on eating my food. I was having a lovely dinner until…


	4. dinner

Fred's POV

Me and George were eating, after talking to the new girl Sadie Kane, when young harry came walking over to us must be wanting to ask us what the best prank would be to do. But wait a second he wasn't coming over to he was going over to Sadie. "Look Sadie I'm sorr" but he was cut off by Sadie "look Harry just forget it" with that she got up from the table and out of the great hall.

Sadie's POV

There's harry trying to say sorry for leaving me like that, confused and hurt not knowing why he never came back for 5 years. I'm just going to get some sleep before showing those show off twins what I can do. I told a big moving picture (what can I say I've seen stranger) of a fat lady the password I had been given then I went up to the girls dormitory and fell asleep.


	5. a late night screaming match

Sadie's POV

I woke up to the sound of girls snoring and cats meowing in they're sleep. I slipped on my ripped jeans, combat boots and leather jacket and scooted out the door. I tip toed down the stairs and into the common room and who was there well do you really need to ask it was Harry Potter. I tried to step past but the floor bored creaked as I trod on it and Harry jerked his head around and looked at me. He was with two others and they seemed to be talking about someone called lord voldie poo or something before I came. "Sadie where are you going" Harry asked curiously. "none of your business nosy" I snapped at him. "It is my business actually because I'm your old best friend" "exactly old you don't care about me otherwise you would of come back to me in those five years I was left hurt and confused, the five years where I wondered why you never came back" I almost yelled.

Harry's POV

Sadie stormed out through the portal hole looking like she was going to either cry or burst into flames. I didn't mean to upset her I never did and now I feel awful. Tomorrow I will tell her why I really left.


	6. the twin who cried werewolf

George's POV

The clock struck twelve as me and Fred were waiting outside the forbidden forest. Sadie still wasn't here and I was growing annoyed that we were standing in the cold waiting for a girl that isn't going to show up. Sadie seemed like a cool girl and she was pretty. I then saw her rushing down the slope tear stained and angry like she could kill someone. She came up to us and just asked "what do you want me to do then". Me and Fred just wanted to see her best tricks so we said at the exact same time "your best ones". She then took out a ruler "unimpressed little lady" Fred taunted. "just watch" she snapped and turned it into a staff. "still unimpressed" Fred muttered. "how is this for you" she said and with that she turned the staff into roaring live lion wanting to eat us. "IMPRESSED!" we both yelped. Then I heard a loud growling from behind me I turned around there it was a big grey "WEREWOLF!".

Sadie's POV

"WEREWOLF!" George yelled and sure enough out of the bushes jumped a huge gray shaggy werewolf. Or in George's word (mimicks a little girl) "WEREWOLF!". The two twins looked at me and yelled "WHY are you standing there fight the beast". I have no experience fighting werewolfs but if I can defeat a snake the size of Egypt I can surely do this. "Isis a little help would be nice" I asked as I felt the power of the goddess flow through me inclosing me in a blue avatar. It was really easy I just simply kicked him back into the forest and went back to being Sadie Kane not the giant one. "seen all you need to see" I asked Fred and George. "Yes" they said in awe and I ran back to my dormitory in griffindor tower and fell into a deep slumber.


	7. the key chane

Sadie's POV

I was in a dark winding corridor in the night. "Sadie" a voice hissed out from the dark it was a voice I never thought I would hear again. It was a cold voice, I've heard it before scaring me, ripping me apart from the inside.

Two blood red eyes stared at me out of the shadows, there pupils were slits and it scared me.

As it watched me I felt pain inside me, I tumbled to the ground in agony writhing in pain. The man in the shadows stepped forward he was ghostly pale and bald with no nose, he had black robes and bare feet.

It was him the one I had nightmares about so many times the one I was sure that was real. He reached forward and pressed his finger to my forehead. So much pain shot through me that minute I was sure I was going to die.

I screamed out in pain "WHO ARE YOU" I screamed. "oh Sadie, poor, poor Sadie. I am lord Voldemort" he hissed. I screamed and screamed in pain i screamed for help I screamed for anyone as the pain shot through my body.

I woke up but still in pain in a hospital bed covered in sunlight. "oh good your up" yelped nurse Pomfrey " what happened where am I" I groaned. "Mr Potter found you screaming in the halls and brought you here so I think you should thank him" she told me. "when will I be ready to go" I asked her. "two days" she replied "TWO DAYS!".

i walked out of the hospital wing two days later, grabbed my quitar and headed to the forrbidon forest to play it. i curled up on a branch and started singing

_**I can honestly** **say**_  
_**You've been on my mind**_  
_**Since I woke up today, up today**_  
_**I look at your photograph all the time**_  
_**These memories come back to life**_  
_**And I don't mind**_

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
_**I remember the simple things**_  
_**I remember til I cry**_  
_**But the one thing I wished I'd forget**_  
_**The memory I wanna forget**_  
_**Is goodbye**_

_**I woke up this morning**_  
_**And played our song**_  
_**And through my tears I sang along**_  
_**I picked up the phone and then**_  
_**Put it down**_  
_**'Cause I know I'm wasting my time**_  
_**And I don't mind**_

_**I remember when we kissed**_  
_**I still feel it on my lips**_  
_**The time that you danced with me**_  
_**With no music playing**_  
_**I remember the simple things**_  
_**I remember til I cry**_  
_**But the one thing I wished I'd forget**_  
_**The memory I wanna forget**_

_**Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up**_  
_**With your ring tone**_  
_**I hesitate but answered it anyway**_  
_**You sound so alone**_  
_**And I'm suprised to hear you say**_

_**You remember when we kissed**_  
_**You still feel it on your lips**_  
_**The time that you danced with me**_  
_**With no music playing**_  
_**You remember the simple** things_  
_We** talked til we cryed**_  
_**You said that your biggest regret**_  
_**The one thing you wished I'd forget**_  
_**Is saying goodbye**_  
_**Saying goodbye**_  
_**Ooo**_  
_**Goodbye"**_

_**"but you never said goodbye to me" i whisper to myself.**_

_**then i** heard a boy singing a few trees away_

**_"Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go_**

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
Well you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her

_ go"_

i looked for the boy singing, i jumped tree to tree until i found him. it was Harry sitting in the trees singing holding the picture of us that was taken so many years ago from when we were just 9 year old kids. i remember that day like it was yesterday, harry had sneaked out out his house to come to my birthday party and i had picked him up at the playground. it was the best day ever we had a food fight and Harry stayed all night and we danced to our faviorite song i remember every lyric.

**I had a dream so big and loud **  
**I jumped so high I touched the clouds **  
**Wo-o-o-o-o-oh [x2]**  
**I stretched my hands out to the sky **  
**We danced with monsters through the night **  
**Wo-o-o-o-o-oh [x2]**

**I'm never gonna look back **  
**Woah, never gonna give it up **  
**No, please don't wake me now **

**Oo-o-o-o-oo **  
**This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife **  
**My li-i-i-i-i-ife **  
**Oo-o-o-o-oo **  
**This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife **  
**My li-i-i-i-i-ife **

**I howled at the moon with friends **  
**And then the sun came crashing in **  
**Wo-o-o-o-o-oh [x2]**  
**But all the possibilities **  
**No limits just epiphanies **  
**Wo-o-o-o-o-oh [x2]**

**I'm never gonna look back **  
**Woah, never gonna give it up **  
**No, just don't wake me now **

**Oo-o-o-o-oo **  
**This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife **  
**My li-i-i-i-i-ife **  
**Oo-o-o-o-oo **  
**This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife **  
**My li-i-i-i-i-ife **

**I hear it calling outside my window **  
**I feel it in my soul (soul) **  
**The stars were burning so bright **  
**The sun was out 'til midnight **  
**I say we lose control (control) **

**This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife **  
**My li-i-i-i-i-ife **  
**Oo-o-o-o-o **  
**This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife **  
**My li-i-i-i-i-ife **  
**This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be **  
**The best day of my life **  
**Everything is looking up, everybody up now **  
**This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife **  
**My li-i-i-i-i-ife**

i sang, we danced all night until harry had to go home. it really was the best day of my life. sadly singing that song made harry notice me.

Harry's POV

someone singing a song, it wasn't any song it was our song me and Sadie's song. i looked around but saw nothing except for something gleaming on the forest floor. i jumped down of the tree branch to see it. it was a key chane a key chane with a picture of me on it.

(i know harry isn't the singing tipe but come on for the sake of the story)


	8. friends again

Harry's POV

this is Sadie's, i gave it to her for her ninth birthday, she got the half with me on it and i have the the half with her on it together they make a heart. i have my half with me right here, it reminds me of her. i had a great time that night, but now i need to return this and make it up to Sadie.

i walked (well ran) through the halls looking for Sadie, i was nearing the common room when i bumped into someone. "sorry" said the girl i had just fallen onto, "no it was my fault, wait Sadie?" i asked. i stood up and held out my hand for her, but she didn't take it.

she began to walk away but i grabbed her shoulder, "what?" she asked slightly annoyed. " i need to tell you the real reason i left" i told her "oh really there's an explanation, let's hear it then" so i explained everything that happened the day after and how i left to go to hogwarts.

when i finished there was understanding in her eyes like she understood. "what do you say do you forgive me and we can be best friends again" i asked/begged her.

"sure" she replied her lips breaking into a smile and then embraced me in a hug. "two things you should know by the way" i told her "1) i'm hated at school this year 2) stay away from the pink toad that calls herself a teacher" i warned her.

she just laughed and said "i'm glad i'm not the only one that calls her that" with that she got up and left "see you tomorrow" i yelled. this is great me and Sadie are friends again but do i want to be more than friends...


	9. Sadie doesn't like Harry

Sadie's P.O.V

i woke up on a Saturday at what five in the morning well since i'm awake i should probably get out and about. so i got dressed and walked into the fresh air of the Hogwarts grounds with my guitar in my hand. i settled myself on a the tree by the black lake and began to sing

_"__**Waking up I see that everything is OK**_

_**The first time in my life and now it's so great**_  
_**Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed**_  
_**I think about the little things that make life great**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**_  
_**This is the best feeling**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**This innocence is brilliant**_  
_**I hope that it will stay**_  
_**This moment is perfect**_  
_**Please don't go away**_  
_**I need you now**_  
_**And I'll hold on to it**_  
_**Don't you let it pass you by**_

_**I found a place so safe, not a single tear**_  
_**The first time in my life and now it's so clear**_  
_**Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here**_  
_**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**_  
_**This is the best feeling**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming**_  
_**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**_  
_**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**_  
_**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming**_  
_**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**_  
_**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**_

_**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**_  
_**This innocence is brilliant**_  
_**Makes you wanna cry**_  
_**This innocence is brilliance**_  
_**Please don't go away**_  
_**Cause I need you now**_  
_**And I'll hold on to it**_  
_**Don't you let it pass you by**_

_**[Chorus]**_

i sang. two hours later i made my way to the great hall for breakfast and sat next to Fred & George who were having a discussion on wha

t would be funny to do next. "excuse boys but i have an idea myself" i told them "what ideas?" they asked. i grinned wickedly and continued "the gryffindor vs slitherin wizarding sporty thing is up tomorrow right?" i asked them, the nodded "well why don't we charm the food on the slitherin table so that when the eat it there hair will turn red and gold" i told them.

"wicked" they whispered at the same time, then harry walked past and saw me " not planning on blowing up the great hall are we now Sadie?" he asked. "no but something else and you'll know it when you see it" i replied evilly. "come on i want to introduce you to my friends" he announced, and without waiting for an answer he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the other end of the table.

i sat down in front of a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with red flaming hair.

i sat there awkwardly for about 2 seconds before the bushy haired girl asked "so Harry who's this" "Hermione, Ron this is my best friend Sadie, Sadie this is My best friends Ron and Hermione" he finished introducing us. i playfully glared at Harry and said with fake hurt "oh i can't believe you replaced me" and pretended i was dying. i shook Ron and Hermione's hands and we quickly became good friends.

me and Mione (that is what i call her) were the best of friends, wait scratch that sisters, she was like the sister i never had. we told each other everything apart from my dad being a god "mione can i tell you something?" i asked her. "sure what is it?" she asked. "well you see, my secret talent is singing, i do it to express my feelings" i told her "cool can you show me" she asked. "fine come on" i told her, grabbed my quitar and ran to the lake with mione behind me. i sat down on the lake and sang

**_"[Verse 1]_**  
**I took a step into a new direction**  
**Following my heart this time and not my head**  
**But everything I'm feeling now I question**  
**If I'm wrong... What's next...**  
**Is there another road that's left.**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Tell me where it is cuz I can't see it**  
**Every bit of faith that I believed in**  
**Every single smile has disappeared**  
**Now it feels like someone hid the sun where I can't find it**  
**There has to be a world with life this clear**  
**But How do I get there from here**

**_[Verse 2]_**  
**If I can take the earth and spin it backwards**  
**I can change every mistake I've made**  
**But since I'm stuck here only after**  
**I'm feeling lost and afraid**  
**There's got to be a better place**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Tell me where it is cuz I can't see it**  
**Every bit of faith that I believed in**  
**Every single smile has disappeared**  
**Now it feels like someone hid the sun where I can't find it**  
**There has to be a world with life this clear**  
**But How do I get there from here**

**_[Bridge]_**  
**Cuz where I am It's just getting to hard to breathe**  
**Oh it's so hard to breathe**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**Tell me where it is cuz I can't see it**  
**Every bit of faith that I believed in**  
**Every single smile has disappeared**  
**Now it feels like someone hid the sun where I can't find it**  
**There has to be a world with life this clear**  
**But How do I get there from here**

**But How Do I Get There From Here"**

i sang. "wow your really good Sadie" mione exclaimed. "hello Ladies" came Ron's voice from behind us "we heard singing" he said "yes sadie's amazing" mione chirped. " why did you say that mione" i muttered. "well let''s hear it then" harry piped up. "fine" i said climbing up into the tree and sitting with my guitar.

_**I'm tugging at my hair**_  
_**I'm pulling at my clothes**_  
_**I'm trying to keep my cool**_  
_**I know it shows**_  
_**I'm staring at my feet**_  
_**My cheeks are turning red**_  
_**I'm searching for the words inside my head**_

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_  
_**(Cause) I'm feeling nervous**_  
_**Trying to be so perfect**_  
_**Cause I know you're worth it**_  
_**You're worth it**_  
_**Yeah**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**If I could say what I want to say**_  
_**I'd say I wanna blow you... away**_  
_**Be with you every night**_  
_**Am I squeezing you too tight**_  
_**If I could say what I want to see**_  
_**I want to see you go down**_  
_**On one knee**_  
_**Marry me today**_  
_**Guess, I'm wishing my life away**_  
_**With these things I'll never say**_

_**It don't do me any good**_  
_**It's just a waste of time**_  
_**What use is it to you**_  
_**What's on my mind**_  
_**If it ain't coming out**_  
_**We're not going anywhere**_  
_**So why can't I just tell you that I care**_

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**What's wrong with my tongue**_  
_**These words keep slipping away**_  
_**I stutter, I stumble **_  
_**Like I've got nothing to say**_

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say**_  
_**If I could say what I want to say**_  
_**I'd say I wanna blow you...away**_  
_**Be with you every night**_  
_**Am I squeezing you too tight**_  
_**If I could say what I want to see**_  
_**I want to see you go down**_  
_**On one knee**_  
_**Marry me today**_  
_**Guess, I'm wishing my life away**_  
_**With these things I'll never say**_  
_**These things I'll never say**_

i sang. when i looked up Harry was smiling and Ron and Mione were smirking, what the hell?. "why are you two smirking" i asked them a bit creeped out. "oh nothing" Ron replied smirking "so who was that song for Sadie" Mione asked eyeing harry. they really think i have a crush on Harry, i mean come on. "Mione, i can't say that infront of the boys it woud be weird" i told her.

"Fine but you telling me inside" she demanded. "deal" and we shook hands and headed for our dorms.

**in the boys dorms**

Harry's POV

"Mate she fancies you" Ron exclaimed, I shook my head "no she doesn't, she never said the name" i argued. "exactly, why do you think she didn't?" he argued back "you really think she likes me?" i asked him. "you like her to don't you?" he asked me. i wasn't sure how to answer i mean now that i think about i probaly do have feelings for her, in fact i do like her. "how did you know?" i sighed "i didn't until now" Ron said.

Hermione's POV

"so Sadie who was that song about?" i asked her for the 100th time in 5 minutes. "fine i will tell you" she whined giving in, i was sure it was going to be Harry i just knew it. "You really want to know?" she asked me i nodded my head.

"fine i like, Walt Stone".

so she doesn't like Harry after all:(

**i know you all probably hate me right now but later in the story Sadie does start to like Harry and they end up together yay :) **


	10. Sadie Kane

**INFO ON SADIE KANE**

**looks like: caramel blond hair, with shocking blue eyes, look's like she could be a veela but isn't.**

**Favourite colour: Red**

**Least favourite colour: pink**

**dislikes: Filch, Snape, Draco Malfoy, Slithirens, brussel sprouts, girly girls.**

**likes: Animals, friends, football, hockey, singing.**

**Friends: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Most people at Hogwarts and brooklyn house.**

**Personality: Tomboy, prankster, funny, nice, pretty, loveable, cocky. **

**Family: Carter Kane (brother) Osiris/ Julius Kane( Dad) Ruby Kane (mother, dead) **

**Crush: Walt Stone (for now)**

**people who have a crush on her: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy (later), Walt Stone.**

**weaknesses: cockiness can take control, anger and tickling ( i mean who doesn't have that weakness?) **

**Bio: hi Sadie Kane here, i know, i know you are so lucky to be blessed by the presence of my coolness [i am not cocky Carter]. anyway i am the girl who saved the world and all but of course you know that. well now i go to Hogwarts with my brother, i am very cool and almost everyone likes me. i seem to have a way with animals even Mrs Norris likes me.**


	11. Malfoy's little crush

Sadie's P.O.V

Me and Harry had become inseprable, people started calling us the dynamic duo. nobody really seemed to like Harry because he had said that a dark wizard (which still hasn't told me about) had returned and not many people believed him.

although i love spending time with my three best friends (Ron, Mione and Harry if you're stupid) i did like time to myself, that's why i fished out a little spot where nobody knows about. i call it the hot spot, because it sends a warm feeling through my body.

it's under a big willow tree in front of the black lake, the sun seems to always shine there and the water shimmers and it's a perry winkle blue. i haven't told anyone about it not even Harry, because he would tell Ron and Ron would tell everyone.

i was walking to my spot when i bumped into a blond boy who looked like is personality was worse than harry's cousins dirty socks EEWWWW!. "watch where your going you stupid girl" he retorted "gladly idiot" i snapped and walked away and after me he called "sure ugly". what an obnoxious person, that boy was then i realised who he was, it was the boy Harry warned me about Malfoy i think.

anyway i sat down under the willow and strummed the strings on my guitar

"Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident turbulent suculent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it.

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?!  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out,  
and leave me here to bleed.  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
Oh oh!  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please"

i sang.

"that was really good"

Draco's P.O.V

i just snapped at some girl and surprisingly she snapped back. i called her ugly even though i didn't see her face, and seconds later i heard amazing siinging coming from the other side of the of the black lake so i followed the sound.

sitting under the willow tree was a girl singing

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?!  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out,  
and leave me here to bleed.  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
Oh oh!  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please"

she finished

"that was really good" i commented, as soon as i said that the gitls head shot up. i recognised her as the new fifth year, she was pretty but then i remembered she was friends with Potter. "what do you want Malfoy" she asked bitterly "just saying your really good" "oh really, i thought i was ugly" she asked.

so she was the girl i insulted oops. then i just started staring at her not aware of the awkwardness that was forming around us. "Malfoy wake up idiot, ugh he's impossible" she muttered. "sorry what" i said snapping out of my trance. " please leave me alone you git" she snapped "sorry, but what's your name" i asked.

Sadie's P.O.V

"Sadie Kane, what's it to you Malfoy" i snapped at him. "Nothing, and what's your blood type" he asked "Pure blood" i replied, which was true my whole family is magic. "so your friends with Potter the boy who lived, the Weasley blood traitor, and Granger the mudblood" he sneered. my blood started to boil and i just couldn't stand being near him, so i opened a portal behind the tree so he couldn't see it, then jumped through it.

i hadn't told anyone but the weasley twins about my different powers, only because my cockiness took control of me. i told them not to tell anyone and threatned them by saying this, "i will scratch your eyes out, shove your foot down your throat and tie your hands together with your nose hair!" classic i thought to myself, smiling at the thought.

i ended up at Brooklyn house in my room. I heard something in he kitchen so that means someone was there probably uncle Amos or Kufu (that is how i will spell it) because everyone else has gone home. i flopped down on my bed and fell asleep

Draco's P.O.V

i think i have a crush on Gryffindor!.

**i'll be puting this on hold for a while so i can focus on my new story check it out please.**


End file.
